SONIC BOOM
by yuu honda
Summary: /A fic based on Maaya Sakamoto's song SONIC BOOM, every chapter represents every line of the lyric./ Reaching for the most precious person's wings might not be easy, but at least you still have love and trust for them, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**SONIC BOOM**_

by alternate me

Summary:

Based on a song by Maaya Sakamoto, SONIC BOOM. Every chapter represents every lines of the lyric. USxUK, GerxIta

**warning(s): be careful yaoi-haters! this is NOT your place. fluff.**

**disclaimer: search in the dictionary for that word and then tell me.**

_A/N: phew… my first Hetalia fic. So proud to make one! xD starts off with German and Italy._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Do you remember?_

_[Summary: One day, German decided that piano could be so beautiful.]_

He sighed in frustration. He knew that he should've not bought that grand piano. It's such a waste. Ludwig played the piano once when he was a child, but after the World War starts, he didn't have a chance to play it—no, wait—he didn't have a chance to even _touch_ it.

Well, this wasn't a good thing, since he was cleaning and tidying his house; finding so many things that had been lost for decades. A _giant_ grand piano will not do. How in the world is he supposed to move that _huge_ thing?

After a long and hard contemplation, Ludwig finally made up his mind. He hoped it wasn't a bad idea to do it.

He was going to play that piano again.

He sighed. Why was he so scared and nervous?! It's just a single non-audience performance, right? Maybe it's because he was excited to play it again or maybe… he didn't see the hidden audience from the second floor?

Unknown to the blond male, Feliciano was watching him from his door. He was curious when he heard a slight disturbing noise because of the piano chair and decided to check on Ludwig.

It's gonna be like old times when Holy Roman Empire played piano for him. It was the only time he liked that man; calm and happy.

Apparently, Feliciano's feelings were different for Ludwig. He always admired that strong build body, his sweet smile when he saw Italy doing stupid things, and well… that's pretty much about it.

The song that Ludwig was currently playing was beautiful. He could remember the time when Holy Roman Empire was playing the piano. But Ludwig's tunes were… softer.

Without him realizing, his feet took him beside the serious man. He sat quietly there, then dropped his head into the moving shoulders of Ludwig. The other man was completely startled to find the other nation sleeping comfortably on his shoulder.

"I didn't see you coming down, Feli."

The smaller male giggled. "Of course not. You're too busy with that piano of yours."

"I apologize." He said dropping his head to the brunette's; making Feliciano flushed unintentionally.

"It's okay," The lithe frame mumbled, then proceed to grin. "Will you make me pasta now?"

Suppressing his anger, Ludwig managed to do a nod and walked to the kitchen. The cheery man followed the taller one and kept singing his Germany song that he made. Founding himself rather irritated, Ludwig had a smile curled on his lips.

When they began eating pasta, Italy started to mumble things about his past, like when Holy Roman Empire took care of him and when Grandpa Rome sang a song about the nations.

"I really like him only when he started playing piano," the brunette male smiled. "But for other times, I have to make a run for it."

"Why?" Ludwig asked sounding irritated, which he didn't even realize.

"Because I'm scared when he's all happy and hyper," The nation answered truthfully. "That's why I like you better!"

The Italian man didn't realize that the stronger man moved to hug him. The only thing he felt was his heartbeat was labored and his face was bright red at the contact.

Unbeknownst to the Italian, Ludwig was smiling. A very soft and genuine smile.

"Thank you, Feli," he whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

_A/N: wuaaaaaa….!!! so much for starters. bleh. Next up will be America and England! Hope y'all like it! x) Should I continue if the second chapter is good? _


	2. Chapter 2

_**SONIC BOOM**_

by alternate me

Summary:

Based on a song by Maaya Sakamoto, SONIC BOOM. Every chapter represents every lines of the lyric. USxUK, GerxIta

**warning(s): be careful yaoi-haters! this is NOT your place. fluff.**

**disclaimer: search in the dictionary for that word and then tell me.**

_A/N: Yep, the second chapter is here!! I forgot to mention that I got the lyric translation from Words of Songs. This chapter will be USxUK._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: The day when you woke up like a little bird in the sunlight_

_[Summary: This is the first time Alfred sees Arthur cuddling to him in the morning.]_

The sun was shining very vivid that morning. Despite that fact, it won't wake the great American hero, Alfred F. Jones. But this time, it did.

The first thing he felt in that sweet warm morning was a breath trickling on his neck. He was in an alert shock, but the shock went down when he realized that it was the British blond snoring ever-so-slightly. Smiling, he shifted away from the lithe frame. To his disbelief, the Brit groaned in disappointment and pulled him back.

'_Whoa… never knew he had such strength in his sleep…,'_ Alfred thought, chuckling at how cute the sight is.

He continued to adore the beautiful and serene sight displayed in front of him; it was almost like a dream come true to see a scene like this. The smaller nation's chest was rising up and down rhythmically, his emerald green eyes were closed in an astonishing way; making the bright American hero stopped breathing, and those adorable pink flush on his pale cheeks were extremely charming! But…

Well, the hero knew this was harsh, but still…

Those thick fuzzy eyebrows sometimes disturbed the pleasing view.

'_Making Arthur looked half adorable and half funny…,'_ He thought.

He was planning to shift away when he felt that the Englishman moved closer to him. Alfred was taken aback by the unexpected shift, but smile nonetheless. Arthur Kirkland was cuddling to Alfred F. Jones.

Sniggering silently to himself, he whispered, "You are so adorable."

* * *

There were stomps from upstairs; making Alfred jumped in surprise and almost dropped both men's breakfast. He turned only to face the angry Brit. Instead of the look of fear, Alfred smiled like always.

"Morning, Iggy!" He greeted.

"Don't morning me, you brat!" he huffed. "Explain to me why all my maids were laughing every time they see me?! This has something to do with you, isn't it?!"

Alfred put the cooking utensils down and chuckled. "Gosh, Arthur, it can't be helped! I can't just order the maid to go away."

"You-you-you little—!"

"And besides," the green eyed male raised his brow. "Well… it's the first time I've seen you like this so no biggy." The other blond stated calmly.

Sadly, the answer only made the British man fumed even more by the utter embarrassment. "Tell this to other nations, and I'll have your head, you git!" He retorted angrily and stomped away afterwards with Alfred noting the shy embarrassing blush on his cheeks.

'_Your temper just makes you even more adorable, you stupid Brit,'_ Alfred chuckled.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning to you too, Arthur-san." The Japanese man replied.

He sat in his usual chair and noticed that other nations were staring at him; some eyes were flickering in amusement and some were in disbelief. He wondered what the heck is wrong but he decided to shrug it off. That is, until the Japanese man braved himself and asked in an innocent and flat tone, "Is true that you like cuddling to Alfred-san, Arthur-san?"

The British nation could feel his blood rushing to his face in a speed of a light and turned to glare at the happy American hero, who replied with an innocent face, "What?"

"ALFRED F. JONES!"

And for the rest of the conference was canceled due to Alfred's bad… um… condition….

_A/N: oh, I forgot to tell you that every chapter in this story is a one-shot. So, it's like a collection of one-shots…. Did I do well in this chapter? I re-read the previous one and I found I suck at writing German and Italy! :( Tell me if you like it. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SONIC BOOM**_

by alternate me

Summary:

Based on a song by Maaya Sakamoto, SONIC BOOM. Every chapter represents every lines of the lyric. USxUK, GerxIta

**warning(s): be careful yaoi-haters! this is NOT your place. fluff.**

**disclaimer: search in the dictionary for that word and then tell me.**

_A/N: Another USxUK one-shot! xD

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: You took it for granted that the future is something that would come_

_[Summary: Somehow, Arthur thinks dream wasn't some kind of a sick joke.]_

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Arthur?" The taller man replied. "Is there something wrong?"

The smaller blond paused. "No…," he said uncertain. "It's nothing."

With a confused look, the hero shrugged and continued his strides to his room, leaving behind the Englishman at the living room, contemplating.

What Arthur was contemplating wasn't some trivial matter—well… at least, that's what he thought.

This wasn't about the American independence, in fact, it was _far_ from it. The Brit was thinking about his previous dream last night. It _hurts._ It _hurts_ so badly… even until now… it still… _hurts_…. Why does it felt like being thrust with thorns?

* * *

_~flashback~_

It was mid morning. The Briton was awoke and couldn't spot the handsome blue eyed man. The tall American already woke up and was nowhere to be found. All he left was a note at the light stand.

Even if the Brit didn't open it, he knew what's inside.

_I'm leaving._

Two words were already making his heart broke into pieces. As if Alfred's actions weren't enough to emphasize that word. Feeling restless, all he could do was holding his tears.

_~end of flashback~

* * *

_

The dream was quite short, yes, but it's all because he didn't _have_ to continue that horrid dream right? He'll be nothing without Alfred; empty and sorrowful. …what if his dream came true? Would Alfred really _leave_? What if—

"Arthur!"

_He's gone?_

With a stiff shoulder, the green eyed man nodded, unable to speak. His throat was suddenly dry, and for a reason, his eyes were hot and wet. Really, this is definitely not the right time to be crying! The British quickly raised his hands to cover his spilling tears.

"Arthur?"

No… please… not now….

_Not when I'm broken like this…._

Alas, the cheerful positive hero knew him too well.

"Arthur!" he called again. "Why… why are you crying?!"

_Please… please… just go…._

"Arthur, answer me! Why?"

_No… go… away… please… Alfred…._

"Arthur…," the voice was softer.

_Why can't you just leave me?_

"Because I can't."

The sobbing man quieted down. He was taken aback by the spontaneous answer. Can Alfred read his mind? Did he spoke his thoughts out loud?

"Yes, you did, you stupid git," the glassed man replied. "Why would I leave you?"

"Because…," _I'm not worth it…._

"Nonsense!" he replied quickly. Within a heartbeat, Arthur could feel big arms wrapping themselves around his lithe frame; trying to comfort him. "Y…'re… y… ost… cious… rson…." The man mumbled.

"E-excuse m-me?" The Brit asked, voice broken.

"Yo…'re my… mo…t… prec…us… erson…."

"America, if—"

"Alfred," he cut. "My name's Alfred, Arthur."

"Alfred, if you're going to talk gibberish, I'm not listening anything."

There was a silent pause. England, noting the American's slight flush on his cheeks, widen his eyes in shock.

_You're my most precious person._

"Alfred…."

"You're always have… you're always be… you will… you _are_ my most _precious_ person, Arthur…," he whispered. "No one… will ever replace that room in my heart…."

Flushing a little darker, the embarrassed British hugged Alfred softly.

"Thank you, Alfred…," he said, tears welling up again. "Thank you so much…."

_For liking me the way I am… for making me your most precious person…_

"You're welcome, Iggy."

_For helping me understand….

* * *

_

_A/N: awww… it's so short… but I really like it! Well… this chapter is kinda weird… the dream didn't connect… um… so… lemme make this straight…. Arthur has a nightmare about Alfred leaving him and he was so afraid that Alfred will leave him, but those doubts were washed away because Al said that Arthur is his most precious person…._

_Well that's pretty much about it… sorry if you're confused… ==" Did you all guess that sentence where Al said that Arthur is his most precious one? Is it really obvious? _

_Oh, one thing, review please! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SONIC BOOM**_

by alternate me

Summary:

Based on a song by Maaya Sakamoto, SONIC BOOM. Every chapter represents every lines of the lyric. USxUK, GerxIta

**warning(s): be careful yaoi-haters! this is NOT your place. fluff.**

**disclaimer: I do own the plot but not the Hetalia and the translation.**

_A/N: I'm scared of writing this… you know how much I suck at writing GerIta…._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: I want to be together with the person who I love_

_[Summary: Germany asked Italy why he stayed when he told the stupid man to run away.]_

The taller of the two sighed again. This had been the umpteenth time that the German tried to shoo the Italian brunette away, or more precisely, letting him run away so he won't get much trouble. The German blond _had_ tried everything to get that silly Italian brunette back to his country starting by sending him by package and kicking him home, unfortunately, none of his efforts worked.

And this left him with only one option: letting the man go away by himself.

The deep blue eyed man _even_ opened the cell door for the pasta man.

However, instead of running away, the Italian pasta man only went out to flirt with some girls then came back and closed the cell door. This irritated the German man even more.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why haven't you run away? Shouldn't you be going back to your country?" The Germany man asked, a little irritated.

"Nope. Don't want to." The brunette pasta man replied.

"Why?" Ludwig glared at the petite Italian man. "Are you here to blow more of my secrets? Are you trying to murder me so you can have control of my country?"

"No! I—"

"Or are you trying to make me stress out and then have you ruling over my country? Or—"

"STOP!"

Stunned by how the Italian man shouted and hung his head down, the German blond knew he had said something wrong.

"Do I have to add more accusation or you want to confess?"

Finding it rather hurt to hear that cold tone in Germany's sentence; silent tears began to make their way to the tan plump cheeks. Italy's hiccups were louder, and Ludwig's stomach began to curl in a madness that he'd never felt before.

"No. I do not have any intentions to do bad things to your country."

"And? You stayed here because you what? Want to murder me?"

"NO! I stayed because I always want to be with you!"

The outburst was so sudden that it stunned Germany. Had the Italian man gone crazy? 'Want to be with you'? Is it because the German provided him everything? "Are you out of your mind?"

"Am not! Stop accusing me something that I won't do!" The brunette pasta fan pouted.

And Ludwig _did not_ think that was adorable.

_No, no, of course not. Maybe I ate the wrong medicine this morning?_

Without his realization, he opened the cell door; letting the small brunette pulled him into an awkward hug. "YAY!"

Unbeknownst to Feliciano, Ludwig was smiling and slowly snaked his arms around the brunette.

* * *

_A/N: OMG! I suck! And it's getting worse! I should really practice writing GerIta, seriously, this chapter sucks to death! I'm sorry GerIta fans! :,(_

_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SONIC BOOM**_

by alternate me

Summary:

Based on a song by Maaya Sakamoto, SONIC BOOM. Every chapter represents every lines of the lyric. USxUK, GerxIta

**warning(s): be careful yaoi-haters! this is NOT your place. fluff.**

**disclaimer: I do own the plot but not the Hetalia and the translation.**

_A/N: Okay, this is USxUK chapter but this time, it's ANGSTY! Beware you happy-hippie people! Do not read if you don't like angst!

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: With such a simple dream unable to be fulfilled, we go to our separate ways here_

_[Summary: After his Revolutionary War, Alfred's heart needs a medicine.]_

It was raining heavily. He started to consider if having his independence was wrong. It _hurts_. It _hurts_ to see his former caretaker hung his head down in defeat; it _hurts_ so much that even when he asked for help from Francis, he cried; it _hurts_ still, although it had been years since that bloodstained war.

Despite those pains, Alfred never regretted his actions. He couldn't stand being with that insufferable idiot who had always denied everything that is true, and how _dare_ he forcing his _people_ with those horrid taxes. It's just not fair! People had their limits!

But still……

No matter how many times he told that to himself, all that came was always a stab in the heart. It _hurts_… so bad….

_I just wanted to forget these feelings for you…._

No, no, no! He never had any feelings for that imbecile who only looked at him as a little brother! More so, England must have hated him by now. They had never met after those years. For some reason, he felt really upset about it.

… And why is he upset again?

_All I wanted was… being together with you…._

'_No! You bad ass brain!'_ he scolded himself quite angrily. _'I'm not falling for that jerk you called…-'_

"Brother?"

…_Brother…._

Regaining his composure, the blue eyed man smiled cheerfully and greeted his little brother back in a wave. "Hey, Mattie."

"Um… well… I—"

"You want to visit Francis?" The older nation guessed in a rather bored tone while smiling so sweetly to his brother.

Unable to hide his reddening face, the shy blond nodded adorably. With a laugh, Alfred smiled and nodded. "You can go," he said. "But remember not to go beyond that, Mattie."

With a crimson color, Matthew closed the door hurriedly and left Alfred.

* * *

"Alfred?"

The shorter latter nodded. "He's been kinda… dark lately."

"And why did you come here? I believe I have nothing to do with this."

"Nonsense, Arthur!" the dark sandy blonde retorted. "Everything about _Amérique_ is always a concern to you!"

"Francis, p-please stop… I'm trying to persuade him to _at least_ see Alfred…." The smaller blonde whined shyly.

"Aw… does Alfred catch your attention now? Not _moi_?" the Frenchman pouted.

"Of course he catches my attention now! I was _worried_ sick that he'll be back to that sappy America again!" The Canadian was breathing hard. Well, it _was_ his first time shouting at other person.

"…what?"

The Canadian blonde was shivering in fear; he had just blown out his brother's secret… _again_. "U-uh… I-…," He was ashamed at himself. Blowing out other person's secret(especially his _own_ brother)? That is so uncool.

"Well, Matthew? I'm expecting a word from you." The older nation said coolly and sipped his chamomile tea.

"There… was this time… when… Alfred… got depressed…," he paused. Uncertainty rising from his aching heart remembering that moment. "It was… 2 years after his… Revolutionary War…."

* * *

_~flashback~_

"Hey, Mattie."

"Is there so-something you n-need?"

The independent nation paused. It was awkward, according to Matthew. Alfred had never been like this before. He was always the cheerful positive annoying American hero, not the sappy negative _quiet_ American man he met. "Does England hate me now?"

Widened his baby blue eyes, the Canadian stepped closer to his brother with a concerned expression printed on his adorable face. He patted the older nation; feeling a little sad for him. He knew that the British baby sitter meant so much to him; he was a family, friend, colony, or maybe beyond.

"Al…,"

"He must really hate me now. I shouldn't have wanted an independence, I shouldn't have been so rebellious, I shouldn't have hurt him in the first place, I shouldn't have—"

"Al."

The soft yet firm voice made him paused in his sentence.

_That tone…_

"I-I don't know i-if England h-hates you now… b-but…," the younger nation paused mid way, anxiety crawling in his heart. "I-I'm sure th-that he f-forgives you…."

There's an awkward silence. But suddenly, the older nation shifted and hugged his younger sibling.

"Thank you, Matthew."

_~end of flashback~

* * *

_

"It was the first time I see Al… so sad…," a small pool of water began to gather at his bright blue eyes. "I don't k-know what t-to do th-that time… I-I was so s-scared…."

Francis was now comforting the Canadian. The younger nation continued to cry desolately. With a guilty expression, Arthur looked at Francis to find him staring seriously.

"You have to see him," the other nation was about to retort back when Francis cut him off. "I don't care what reason you want to tell me, but one thing I know," the sandy romantic man glared. "_Amérique_ is one of _mon ami_, so if you don't go there right now, I swear I'm going to eradicate you."

Finding the serious French man scary, spontaneously, Arthur went straight to Alfred's home.

* * *

'_Okay… I came here without thinking of any words I should tell him or comfort him…. What to do?'_

Drowned in his thoughts, the older blonde didn't realize the taller nation next to him; gazing with curious eyes. "Iggy?"

Not even thinking about balancing himself, Arthur startled himself and almost fall if Alfred didn't catch him in time. With quick movements, the blue eyed nation pulled him closer; making the elder slightly uncomfortable with the awkward situation and a blush to appear on his cheeks.

Realizing the inept situation they put themselves in, both males lackadaisically release each other from the warm embrace. The older flushed slightly and coughed to break the tensing air. "So… um… can I go inside?"

A bit surprise by the question though, the American still let the Brit in with a warm smile hanging on his delicate features. "Of course."

"It's been… a long time since I've been here…," the other commented. "You always clean up?"

"Nah. Not really. I only clean up at Fridays or weekends," Alfred answered. "Do you want…," _Coffee? Shouldn't ask that. Don't want to make situation more awkward. _"Some tea?"

_Tea?_ Did the American just offer him _tea_? _Tea_ of all drinks? Shouldn't the obnoxious man offered him coffee or something? What had hit him this morning? "Fair enough. Do you have canapés, by the way?"

Alfred smiled. "Sure. I have cookies, would you like that?"

"No problem. I'm fine with it." The green eyed nation nodded.

They both sat outside in the white balcony. The breeze was wonderful that morning; resulting less awkward situations. It was the first time that Arthur noticed how quiet Alfred was today. Usually out here, the cheerful nation will blab something about heroes and the sky with his awesome plane or something along those lines, however, the man was unbearably quiet.

He wondered if Matthew was right about the sappy America side. Why? Why in the world did this _sappy_ American have to appear now? It's not really a good time to make such appearance. Arthur was slightly confused too. He was having this… tickly feeling down in his stomach whenever he heard the word, or letter, regarding the blue eyed American man.

"Ne, Artie?"

He even didn't bother about the nickname. For once, he let it slipped. After all, it's definitely not the right time to bicker about insignificant matters.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Did you remember that rainy day?"

His heart stopped.

_Rainy day…._

He couldn't feel his heart pumping.

_Damn it…._

"I… I—"

"It's okay," the hero smiled somewhat bitterly. "Do you still hate me now?"

Gazing back at the American hero, he saw that painful-determined look on his ocean eyes; the look that he received at that rainy day. It was so saddening; it throbbed through his heart. That look should've been illegal, because it pierced so deep; making the old scars rose back.

"I never hate you."

Quite a shock actually, to hear that coming out from the British mouth. It was rather unexpected, even for Alfred himself. "Really?"

A brief nod was the answer.

This morning was certainly weird. First, Matthew was being the oh-so determined man; second, he found Francis for _once_ was serious; third, Alfred was unbearably quiet; and last, he established that he was being outspoken today, which was weird, since Arthur Kirkland was the kind of man who was organized and had a very powerful control over himself.

"Do you know that I've liked you since I'm a kid?"

Again, the awkward moment and question. Why on earth did he _have_ to ask that? Is it _really_ that important? The English man replied a quick 'no' to the question and felt himself started to warm at his cheeks. This was utterly embarrassing.

"Of course," he laughed in a tone that Arthur couldn't comprehend. "How would you know that?"

Was that _pain_?

Is that a painful tone? Or is it cheerful? Or maybe hope? Whatever it was, Arthur was sure that Alfred wasn't being himself today.

"Why?" He whispered quietly, mostly to himself.

With a saddened chuckled, he replied, "Because my 'like' and your 'like' are different. I can't take the pain anymore, so I'm saying a good bye to you, since you won't say it to me, unless I did."

"You know," the American turned. "I pretended that it was the rain that made it looked like you were crying…," his heart stopped. "Otherwise, I would comfort you…."

Suddenly, a small flashback appeared from the back of his mind.

* * *

_~flashback~_

"America, you bloody git! Where on earth have you been to? I was worried sick about you! The house was a total wreck because I went everywhere to look for you!" With a relief expression, the bigger blonde hugged the baby one.

"I-I'm sorry, Arthur!" he cried. "I was looking for flowers to give to you… so Arthur won't cry again…." He whispered the last part softly.

It was true. The little nation brought many flowers; white lilacs, hyacinths, sunflowers, lilies, and violets. Defining the meaning of those flowers Alfred brought made his cheeks warmed. _First love, sincere, adoration, purity, and… always thinking of you…._

"Does Arthur have a fever? Why does Arthur's cheeks red?" The little boy asked innocently. For a minute he thought in a very adorable way and then smiled beamingly. "Arthur likes my flowers!"

"Wh-what?!" He stuttered.

Smiling happily, the baby nation hugged the older one. "Arthur and I will get married! And then, and then, I'll give Arthur these flowers, so Arthur will smile! Arthur loves me, right?" He asked, cheeks reddening like Arthur's.

"O-of course, I do! I mean—"

"No! Not that kind of love! I mean when two adults love each other they'll get married, right?" The little boy beamed. "Later, when I grow up I'll propose to Arthur because I love you!" He hugged the bigger nation; feeling his cheeks warming a little.

_I do. When you propose, I'll say 'I do'._

_~end of flashback~

* * *

_

Oh. My. Gosh.

What had he said? What was he thinking?! _I do_?! Remembering the forgotten memories made his cheeks reddening further.

"You know," the Brit turned his attention to the American. "I did mean those words," confused, the elder wanted to ask but got cut. "Those words, when I said I'll propose and marry you."

Could Alfred read his mind?

"Maybe you thought it was just a joke," the bright sunny bangs covered the blue oceanic eyes. "But I mean it. Even though I am a child, I can be serious at certain times."

"It hurts… when I tried to shoot you."

_Alfred… Alfred……_

"I know."

_I like you too._

"When will you realize you feelings?"

_Honestly, I don't know._

"Don't worry," the joyful nation smiled, this time sincerely. "I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you." _Even if it means to bear all the pain.

* * *

_

_A/N: I cried when I read it again. I didn't even realize myself when I write this. I was listening to 'You were…' by Ayumi Hamasaki. I didn't have any intentions to make this too sad…. I'm sorry…. _ _Please review, by the way! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SONIC BOOM**_

by alternate me

Summary:

Based on a song by Maaya Sakamoto, SONIC BOOM. Every chapter represents every lines of the lyric. USxUK, GerxIta

**warning(s): be careful yaoi-haters! this is NOT your place. fluff.**

**disclaimer: I do own the plot but not the Hetalia and the translation.**

_A/N: A new chapter…. This time is USxUK. Fluff included.

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: Hurry, to where my most precious person is_

_[Summary: Arthur will never understand why Alfred glomps him out of nowhere.]

* * *

_

**Day One, 7****th**** June**

The morning was quite pleasant. The soft fresh breeze grazed through the British face. _'A perfect time for tea,'_ he thought. The British man house was peacefully quiet at this time; noting that a certain American hasn't arrived yet to destroy his quiet moment.

Unfortunate for him, the morning welcomed him with a heavy weight clinging onto him. When the nation turned, he found the American hero grinning widely at him.

"Get off me, you bloody git!"

Well, at least he didn't spill his tea….

* * *

**Day Two, 8****th**** June**

It was assured that Arthur Kirkland would always be the first to arrive at some conferences and meetings very early. Alas, faith was just being cruel and playful with him by deciding that the American man would be there when he arrived.

And no, it wasn't a dream, it's freaking _real_.

There he was once again, clinging onto the British with his usual bright and overly annoying grin he wore yesterday, which pissed England to no end.

Finally he came to a conclusion that Arthur was pretty angry about coming to his house without permission and glomped him out of nowhere, he pushed Arthur softly and smiled warmly at him. The Brit was about to retort him about that stupid smile of his when the younger nation leaned in a leave a peck on his left cheek.

Anyway, England being… uh… England… hit the hero on his head; leaving the poor nation writhing in pain because of the sudden hit.

While the poor American was left trembling about the pain, poor Iggy was leaning on the door; trying to figure out a few possibilities of why the stupid American wanker did that. One of those possibilities brought a very bright shade of red coloring his cheeks.

_Maybe he really loves you too much.

* * *

_

**Day Three, 9****th**** June**

This time the American had done something stupid again! How dare he! How dare he humiliate the Arthur Kirkland! The nerve of making him looked so submissive to the other nations, even the ones who was his former colony! That brat! Recalling the past incident, he started to blush furiously.

It was ten minutes before the conference was almost over. The Japanese man was currently giving presentation about his opinion, which the English man thought it was better than Alfred's. Deciding to check on the other nation (checking because he was _worried_, not because Alfred's _hot_), he found that the latter was grinning like an idiot at him; resulting a faint blush to stain his cheeks.

Noting that the nation he had been staring at was staring back with blush on his cheeks, he decided to smile even wider and more sweetly.

Finally, it was over. Arthur sighed in relief. At least no fights occurred this time. He was walking towards the exit of the conference room when he heard a loud voice coming from behind. He didn't need to think who it was; it's pretty obvious that the high pitched cheerful voice belonged to the one and only Alfred F. Jones. He tried to run as fast as he could to avoid the younger country, although, sadly, the younger caught up with him fast and pounced on him.

Arthur was about to retort and curse him about glomping and pouncing people like that but it got cut off by a bunch of flowers being shoved to his face with a big grin.

The English man blushed. He could practically hear collective coos of 'aw's and 'oh's from the back; resulting a full force blush to redden even more. He tried to retort and curse the hero again but it was a futile action because the young blonde leaned closer and closed the gap between them; making Arthur's stomach curl in a sweet way.

* * *

**Day Four, 10****th**** June**

Lucky for him that today they didn't have any conference or meeting, because if they had, he wouldn't be coming due to his condition.

His nose was red and stuffy, he couldn't even get up because of the headache stung his brain whenever he tried to stand, and he felt like it was too warm there.

Arthur Kirkland was having a bad case of cold.

This wasn't good, since he should be cleaning his house. However, in his mind, it wasn't the main issue.

He was scared that Alfred would burglarize his house.

'_Wait… what?'_ he paused. _'Alfred busting in? Yeah, right. Like that'll happen. Why was I thinking? There's no way he's going to—'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound of breaking glass; resulting a rather shocked Arthur getting up quickly and went to the kitchen.

The thing he was afraid of was _really_ happening.

Alfred was in the kitchen.

Alfred was in the kitchen _breaking one of his cups_.

"You prat! What did I tell you about breaking into someone's house?!"

Instead of a sorry expression, in the hero's face, he saw a complete contentment. Blushing full force, he stuttered, "W-well?!"

"I was worried about you!" the younger nation whined. "You didn't come early today so I waited and waited but you didn't come! So I rushed to your house and here I am!" He gave the Brit a big smile.

Without giving any chances of reply, the taller man glomped him and grin (too) cheerfully for Arthur's opinion. Though, he wondered how Arthur managed to stay energized while having a bad cold.

"Y…you wanker…." He whispered, blush still coloring his face.

* * *

**Day Five, 11****th**** June**

Well, Afred, being stupid as always, was now standing with a serious look on his face. Quite a surprise to the other nations that the American hero was _finally_ back to his serious mode.

He was organized; papers were systemized in one folder and each folder contained subjects about the countries' main issues. With this, Arthur sighed in relief; realizing that Alfred won't glomped him again today.

Well, at least that was he think.

Fatefully, he's wrong.

Instead of glomping right in front of the face, Alfred had glomped him from behind; almost making the glomped nation chocked to death.

Again, Arthur tried to retort—or at least curse—but once again being silenced by a sweet kiss; causing shoes and curses to fly in the air at the direction of the American man.

* * *

**Day Six, 12****th**** June**

"Mind telling me why, Matthew?" He glared at the Canadian. Obviously, the American weird glomping behavior behind these days would have an explanation; and Matthew should know something about it.

"E-eh?? Um… uh… I can't!" The younger nation shook. "Th-there's a se-secret tradition i-in certain A-American's region, b-but I d-don't know… r-really…."

The British man sighed again. "Thank you, Matthew. And I don't have any intentions to scare you. I just wanted to know. Sorry."

He smiled. "It's o-okay."

Okay, so maybe he couldn't dig out any information from Matthew. Should he ask Francis? For all he knew, that Frenchman was quite close to the American brat. Or maybe—

"Iggy~" The voice sang.

He didn't have to guess who it was; it's too obvious. And the extra weight on his back and shoulder helped too. "GEEZ, YOU DAMN PRAT! WOULD YOU AT LEAST STOP GLOMPING AT ME?!"

"I won't stop 'til 14th June~" He sang again.

"Why you—" The older nation was about to retort when the taller of the two silenced him with a gentle kiss.

"Well, at least that shut you up." He laughed and leaped away, leaving the English man to curse and throw various things at him.

* * *

**Day Seven, 13****th**** June**

'_One more day…,'_ he thought bitterly. He had not seen Alfred since the sun had risen. The American blond was like… vanished, like he didn't even exist anymore; and it bored Arthur to no end.

He had nothing to do. It always feels empty when Alfred was not there. It's like, there's a hole; a big hole. His house was too quiet and he didn't even like the silence anymore.

Overall, he started to loathe the loneliness inside his heart.

* * *

**Day Eight, 14****th**** June**

And today was the second day that he hadn't seen Alfred. Where could he be? Alfred… didn't leave him, right?

A moment before any bad conclusions rang into his mind, his phone vibrated in his pocket; startling him. He opened the flap to see an unexpected number.

_Alfred…_

He picked it up, but he didn't say anything.

"Iggy~ Aw… I'm sorry for being absent yesterday~ I know you felt so lonely when I'm not there to trouble you~" _H-how did he—?_ "Please, look outside the window now~ Oh, and don't forget to open it~"

Unable to respond which was probably caused by a lot of questions inside that brain of his, the British man obliged without any complaints.

When he opened the window, he saw a big red banner with pink letters on it and he could see the younger nation on a plane.

_Happy Hug Day, Arthur…_

On the very right side, small scribbles of letters were written. He recognized it as the American's hand writing and his face started to color.

_I love you — Alfred F. Jones._

The other nations might've seen it since he could hear coos of 'oh's and a few whistles coming from outside.

And (as always) before he could swear or curse or throw various things to the grinning American man, the hero leaped from the plane and jumped through the window; hugging his used-to-be baby sitter.

"You little… twat…," the elder whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Phew… sorry for the long update…. I've been helping my friend finishing her essay and I have to teach my other friend logarithm(he sucks at it); resulting a very very little time to complete this chapter six. I'm really really sorry… about the late update plus the way I made Alfred a little too hyper… *sweatdropped* _

_Please review~_


	7. Author Notes

Hi~ this is Yuzuki here~ xDDDD

First of all, I would like to say sorry. I figured this story was _absolutely_ tiring and dull. So decided to stop posting another chapter! Instead, I'll do a one-shot seperated from this story~ I'm in the process of my works and stories, so don't expect a very quick update.

Second, I'd like to thank **shego219** and **LunarEclipse896** for reviewing! Thank you~ Your reviews are appreciated! xDDDD

Third, thank you for those who had reviewed, favorited, alert, etc.~ I'm so glad~ :D

**~alternate me**


End file.
